


I lost the kid

by Naughtyavengers



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Head Cannon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: A head cannon I thought of involving Stony





	I lost the kid

Okay head cannon : when tony says this he was pregnant with his Steve’s baby. ....They made up before ..((sue me )) . He didn’t know he was pregnant when he went to fight Thanos cause he won’t have gone. It was afterwards that he found out on the ship with nebula. He tried to keep the baby alive as much as he could but with no food and oxygen limited the baby didn’t make it. He work up with the sheets covered in blood. 

When he returns to earth he immediately tells Steve this,cause he wracked with guilt. Steve didn’t know what he was talking about at first and thinks he meant Peter. But still he holds him that night as Tony sobs in his arms. Saying things like “I didn’t know.”....”I tried to keep her alive.” ......”I am sorry Steve.” ...” please don’t leave you are all I have left .” ......

Steve figures it out and cries by himself in the bathroom when tony goes to sleep. Nat finds him and cradles him. He isn’t mad at Tony ...doesn’t blame him. He blames Thanos.

He and Tony end up retreating to that cabin where tony becomes pregnant with Morgan soon afterwards. They make a grave for their daughter that tony lost. “Sarah Maria Rogars.”


End file.
